Aures
General Information Chalcedonian (430-701) Sunni (702-776) |culture = Berber (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern (430-701) Muslim (702-776) |government = Tribal Kingdom - Tribal Monarchy (2-701) Sultanate - Tribal Monarchy (702-776) |rank = Kingdom|development = 6 (430-449) 9 (450-659) 24 (660-701) 6 (702-776) |capital = Touggourt (2580)|tag = AUR}} is a North African Berber tribal kingdom which emerges in the year 430 as Chalcedonian, and in the later 8th century as Sunni. Starting off situated land-locked with the Vandals and in the North, in the West, in the East, and in the South. In the year 777 it will be integrated into . Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Algerian Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Algerian *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Algiers area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in High Plains area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Ouled Nail area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Kabylia area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in North Sahara area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Owns core province(s): Mitidia (338) and Dahra (2576) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tala Imsan (336) *** Own core province(s): Kabylei (339) * Effect(s): ** Mettijet (338) becomes the new capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Algerian becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gains a permanent claim on area(s): Algiers, North Sahara, High Plains, Ouled Nail, and Kabylia ** If the conditions are met that the country is a tribe then: *** Change to a monarchy *** Gain Autocracy reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Option to gain Algerian Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Berber countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Tribal Kingdoms Category:Sultanate countries Category:Tribal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Barbarian Invasions